Tintin and the Midnight Light
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: SORRY GUYS! This one is totally put on hold until I fix the first one. It should be a lot better. Thanks for the support and the replacement is called THE DEFINITION OF INTREPID so make sure to check it out! Thanks again and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Drinks

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading first of all... I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to get the story going fast. By the way, this is the **sequel** to **TinTanic**. It will include some romance, action, mystery, and good old fashioned Tintin adventure. Special thanks to **z3ldafan**. Please read and review! Enjoy, the next chapter will be coming soon! :)

**Ch.1- Drinks**

It had been the scariest event in his life. Somehow him, Snowy, and the Captain had made it. They were in the second to last lifeboat. Poor Tintin couldn't stop thinking of Audrey.

"Don't worry lad, it's going to be ok." The Captain said as his voice wavered, noticing Tintin's slumped shoulders as the Titanic was sinking.

The shrieks and cries of the hopelessly lost sent chills down Tintin's spine and he held his face in his hands to hide his tears.

Now he was sitting in his apartment on Labrador Road, safe and sound. His face was pale and he was still having trouble coming to terms with what had happened. Once he'd seen that article in the newspaper he was in denial.

Two of the lifeboats had gone missing. Number 12 and number 27, the passengers of those lifeboat were unaccounted for. Audrey had been in number 27.

"It's not possible…" Tintin trailed off when the Captain showed him the paper. He had slumped back into a chair and hung his head.

_No._ He told himself. _It's not true._

"I'm sorry Tintin." The Captain had said, but realized it was useless.

It was already a week later. The Captain was upset, considering that his friend Captain Smith had gone down with his ship and his **best** friend lost the girl he'd loved.

"Come on Tintin, we need to get out of the building." The Captain tried to say cheerfully as he pulled Tintin to his feet and stole the newspaper with the tragic article from him. Ever since he'd found it he hadn't stopped reading it.

"I don't feel like going anywhere Captain." Tintin had moaned, but the Captain kept insisting and eventually he gave in.

"Stay here and be good." He mumbled to Snowy as Haddock dragged him out the door.

Seizing the moment, The Captain decided to take Tintin out for a drink. He figured that if Tintin didn't want any whiskey, he at least could get one for himself.

Captain Haddock sat down happily at the bar and ordered a whiskey for the both of them. Tintin sat, slumping in his chair, his head almost in his lap. He wasn't in the mood.

Captain Haddock took a swig of his whiskey and sighed.

"Come on Tintin, have some."

Not really hearing the Captain or paying attention to what he was doing, Tintin drank the whole glass of whiskey. His eyes widened once he'd finished, but then he just rubbed them and went back to being pitiful.

The server kept bringing the whiskey and Tintin kept drinking it. Before he knew it, empty bottles and overturned cups surrounded him.

"Tintin, lad, you may want to slow down with the whiskey." The Captain cautioned his friend, who was looking rather woozy.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you may direct me towards Labrador Road…" Came a young woman's voice next to the Captain.

It sounded so much like Audrey that the Captain had to look over. His eyes got huge and his mouth dropped open.

"Tintin, Tintin look. It's her... Audrey!" The Captain whispered furiously and gently punched his friend's shoulder a few times.

In response Tintin picked up the whiskey bottle he'd emptied and began to make kissing noises at it.

Hearing the noises, Audrey looked over and her big, turquoise eyes widened in surprise.

"Tintin? You're alive!" She gasped in relief and went over the reporter.

"I love you." Tintin said to the bottle and laughed a very strange sounding laugh.

Audrey was speechless. Tintin had told her he never drank, ever.

"Ok, ok, I know this looks really bad, but this is only the third time I've ever seen Tintin take a sip of alcohol. In fact, it's my fault. I'm to blame for this. I… he…it was an accident." The Captain said, trying to cover for his friend.

" The third? But how? That makes no sense! I can't believe this is happening! He told me he never drank!" Audrey shouted, her face growing pink in embarrassment.

"He doesn't drink! The times he did drink were accidents!"

"How can you possibly drink on accident?" Audrey demanded, her voice rising. She was so upset.

"He thought you were dead!" The Captain exclaimed. "He was so depressed I decided to take him out for a bit. I didn't really think he'd start drinking!"

Audrey rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "You took him to a bar..."

"You're both very beautiful…" Tintin said, his words slurring as he gestured towards both Audrey and the Captain.

Tears were welling up in Audrey's eyes. She'd been so worried… and now? How could this be happening?

The Captain had been telling the truth though. The only times Tintin had ever drank was when he'd accidently drunk the whiskey smuggled into the bottles marked ginger beer (which really isn't beer) by the Captain and when there was an accident with the punctured alcohol bottles in Morocco. The fumes had been intoxicating. The Captain was about to ask Audrey how she'd made it since her lifeboat had supposedly gone missing, but then the worse possible thing happened.

Tintin lifted his head for a moment then it slammed down hard upon the bar counter. That was it. He'd passed out completely.

_Oh, blistering barnacles!_ The Captain groaned inwardly. _Of all times for this to happen, it has to happen now._

Audrey looked expectantly at the Captain and shook her head shamefully.

"Well, come on, we've got to get him out of here…" she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 Personal Thoughts

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this! I appreciate it and would like you to leave a review if it's possible. Just reminding everyone that this is a **sequel** to my other fanfic titled **"TinTanic"**. Please review and enjoy, I will update as often as I can. :)

**Ch.2- Personal Thoughts**

Audrey had helped the Captain get Tintin back to his apartment on Labrador Road. She kept telling herself not to break down, but she couldn't help it. She'd come all this way to find him.

"I better go now…" Audrey whispered to the Captain once Tintin was lying on his bed.

"No, you can't, I mean, he's lost without you. By the way, how did you…"

"I wasn't in boat 27… that is, I was at first, but at the last moment I switched with a young woman who wanted to be in the boat with her mother." Audrey shuddered. "I've decided I think it's best for the both of us if he doesn't know I was ever here." She added quietly.

"Audrey, you can't do that!"

"It's final." She said firmly and left the apartment, her sandy ponytail swinging gently against her neck.

Captain Haddock didn't know what to do. He blamed himself for what happened. He never should've taken Tintin out to the bar. Now Audrey was gone and he wasn't allowed to tell Tintin. He felt so guilty that he collapsed in the nearest chair and sat waiting for Tintin to awaken.

"Captain?" Tintin groaned, clutching his head. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

Tintin frowned. "Why?"

"You drank too much whiskey." The Captain sighed.

A grin spread across Tintin's face and he laughed. "Come on Captain, what **really** happened?"

Captain Haddock squinted his eyes at the boy. "I wasn't joking lad."

Tintin's face fell and he shook his head. "But I never drink… how could it be possible?"

He sat up, still clutching his head that hurt miserably, and glanced down at Snowy who was snuggled up beside him on the covers.

"I'm sorry Tintin, it's true. I dragged you out of the house so I could get some whiskey… I didn't think you'd start drinking too… and before I knew it… you were past out surrounded by empty bottles."

Tintin's expression was shocked, "Captain, why? How… why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry Tintin." The Captain said, lowering his voice. He was thinking about Audrey.

_If Tintin only knew_, he thought.

Tintin flopped back on his pillow, sighed, and shook his head. "I can't believe it, I'm turning into **you**."

"Hey!" Captain Haddock complained. "Want something to drink?"

Tintin gave him a dirty look. "**Water**, thank you."

After he drank the water, Tintin began to drift off again and soon he was fast asleep.

Meanwhile Audrey Tabard was back at her hotel. She was planning on staying in Brussels for another few weeks to work on a story for the newspaper she worked at, but after finding Tintin the way she did she wasn't sure she wanted to stay much longer. She had to finish her story though.

She had opted to take the story because she wanted to find Tintin, but now that she was alone and had time to look at the details the story intrigued her. A series of robberies had been taking place in Belgium. Witnesses reported seeing a strange flashing light just minutes before and after the robberies took place. Audrey didn't know if the flashing lights and robberies were even related to one another, but she was going to find out.

Taking off her coat she sat down at the hotel room's desk and began to write notes about the police reports in the notepad she had managed to salvage from her trip on the Titanic.

It had been terrible; she hadn't wanted to leave Tintin. He had forced her to. When she took the story she hadn't known if he'd even survived the maritime disaster, but told herself she needed to find out. She had prepared herself for the worst news, but finding him drunk seemed strangely enough harder for her to deal with than preparing herself for finding that he was dead. Of course she was glad he wasn't dead, she had loved him, but now… she wasn't so sure.

Audrey believed that Tintin had lied to her the whole time. He had told her he never drank and then had to have the Captain make up stories to vouch for him being sober. It was heartbreaking to think he wasn't who she thought he was. After all they'd been through on the Titanic.

She couldn't even think about it. The screams in the dark, cold of the night, the creaking and groaning as the ship broke in half, watching it slowly, slowly sink beneath the freezing waves. It had been horrendous. All those people, all those people were lost… forever. Audrey was still having nightmares about it, but she tried to look forward, thankful she had escaped with her life.

Taking out her plait and smoothing her long, sandy hair, she sighed tiredly and rested her head and arms upon the desk, pressing her cheek on the cool wood. Before she knew it her big, turquoise eyes began to blink, fighting to stay open. Before long they closed. She lost the battle and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Market

**Author's Note:** Hi, for this chapter I first tell how the day starts for Audrey, then for Tintin, then... well, you have to read it to find out. By the way did I mention I love reviews? :) Thanks, enjoy, and I will try to update when I can.

**Ch.3- The Market**

A few days had passed and Audrey hadn't made much progress on her story. She just wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe she was distracted and most likely she was. Every time she went out she ran into the Captain, and luckily, not Tintin.

"Thundering typhoons Audrey! Why were you asking for directions in a bar anyways?" He had asked her when he saw her yesterday.

"I don't know. I walked into the first place I saw and that happened to be the first place I saw."

The Captain rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who took him to a bar and expected him not to drink! What did you think he was going to do, juggle shot glasses?" She'd shaken her head angrily and left.

Today she was taking a day off of her unsuccessful case. She was going to the local Belgian street market. Breathing in the fresh, cool air Audrey strode along the cobblestone streets to the market she had seen from her hotel window.

It was a fairly large market and there were many things to see. Audrey enjoyed being able to spend a bit of money and haggle with the vendors. She found herself a few good books for cheap and was walking past a stall when something caught her eye. It was a model ship. It immediately reminded her of Tintin.

Curious, she inched closer to the ship and knelt down.

"That's a fine model there, that is." Came the vendor's voice.

Audrey looked up at the older man and smiled, "Yes, it is. I had a friend who found a ship like this once. In fact, it led him to treasure."

"Interesting." Came the vendor's voice, reaching down to open the ship's case and placing it in Audrey's hands.

"It's beautiful… with such detail…three masts…" She whispered, still grinning. She'd always been fascinated in tall ships, ever since she was young.

Audrey was brought back to her young childhood, but of course it hadn't been too far back since she was Tintin's age. Her father had been a sea captain, just like Haddock. She remembered when he arranged for her to take a small sail with him on one of the big, historic ships. Audrey had pretended to be a pirate and her father played along as her first mate. She'd had such fun.

Nowadays her father was still sailing about. Her mother lived in the English countryside and wrote often to Audrey who had moved to London to pursue her career as a reporter. Her parents had been very supportive despite their daughter's young age.

That morning Tintin had woken up feeling much better. He concluded that the Captain had been lying about the whiskey and he had gotten a concussion somehow. Tintin decided he was going to find out.

"Here you are Snowy." Tintin stated, pouring some dog food into the bowl.

Snowy hungrily began gulping it down and Tintin sat down to his eggs and toast.

"Why don't we got to the street market today?" Tintin suggested.

Captain Haddock, who was sitting across from the boy, mumbled from behind his newspaper.

"Captain? Are you listening?" He asked again.

No response.

Tintin got up and went over to the Captain, pulling the newspaper out of his hands.

"Bianca sent a letter, she accepts your marriage proposal." Tintin smirked, that definitely caught the Captain's attention.

"Blistering barnacles Tintin! Don't even joke about that, you know I can't stand that woman!" Haddock gasped as if in pain.

Tintin rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the street market today."

"Oh, you really want to?"

"Of course. I don't understand Captain. Before you kept trying to get me out of the apartment and now you want to stay inside."

The Captain's eyes darted nervously.

"Fine, we can go if you like." He grumbled.

"Come on Snowy, hurry up." Tintin called to his dog as he put on his coat ten minutes later.

Captain Haddock was still mumbling as they walked down the block to the market. Tintin gave his friend a funny look, why was he acting so strange?

At the market Tintin bought two new bowler hats for his friends the Thompsons who always seemed to lose theirs and a new sailor hat for the Captain. He was feeling very generous.

"Ah, Tintin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't we head this way? There's something I want to show you." The Captain told him, pulling at the boy's coat.

"Well, why don't I catch up with you? I'd like to finish looking down this way."

The Captain snorted and kept pulling. He knew who was down the way Tintin wanted to go and if the two met it probably wouldn't be a pretty reunion.

When Tintin stopped at one of his favorite booths his blue eyes got huge.

There was a girl there kneeling with a model ship and talking to the vendor. She sounded exactly like Audrey. Noting the girl's light brown ponytail he got a sick feeling. It was Audrey.

"That's a nice ship…" Came his broken voice.

Audrey didn't need to turn around to know whom the voice belonged to.

Suddenly, she heard a loud voice thundering voice behind the broken one, obviously irritated.

"Blistering barnacles I thought you were following me! Come on, let's go **now**…" the Captain's trailed off when he realized who was sitting there facing the stand with the ship in her lap.

_Oh no_, he thought. _This will be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4 Renewed Feelings

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, hoping you're liking this. I just wanted to say that if a character seems OOC please let me know! Also let me know if Audrey is turning into a Mary-Sue because I for sure don't want that! Anyways, this is one of the more romantic chapters so far. Enjoy and please review!

**Ch.4- Renewed Feelings**

"So, you're not drunk anymore?" Audrey sighed, turning to Tintin.

"What…what are you talking about? I don't drink."

"Oh really? Then why did I find you drunk in a bar with the Captain?"

"Wait, he wasn't lying?" Tintin yelled, his denial suddenly wearing out.

He turned to look at the Captain, but he was already gone. He was making a run for it back to Labrador Road. He didn't want to be around during the "feuding lovebirds", as he called them, argument.

"Oh, you don't have to act coy around me! You lied!" Audrey scowled and sat down the model ship.

"I…but I don't understand. I thought your lifeboat was…" he could barely finish the sentence. "I thought your lifeboat went missing?" He completed in a whisper.

"I got out of boat 27, but that's beside the point! Do you think you could just lie to my face and I'd never find out?"

"I know you're trying to argue with me, but I'm just happy you're alive…" He sighed and put his hand to his forehead. He began to wobble back and forth.

"Are you ok Tintin?" Audrey asked, concerned now.

"I don't know, I just feel a little dizzy…"

"Maybe you should get back to your apartment."

"Good idea…" He said before his voice trailed off and he ran into the stand.

Audrey blushed.

_Great._ She thought. _Now I have to help him get back thanks to the Captain. Won't he be happy to see us together?_

When they made it back to the apartment Captain Haddock was casually reading the newspaper.

Audrey flung Tintin onto the couch and flopped down beside him.

"So you thought you'd just leave me to be his chaperone?" Audrey gasped, still out of breath from dragging Tintin to his apartment.

Captain Haddock peeked shyly out from the top of the newspaper.

"You didn't give him any whiskey did you?"

"No! This is not a joke! He got dizzy. I don't know what his problem is!"

Haddock put down the newspaper.

"You've got to believe me. He didn't lie to you. I bet he was just shocked to see you so suddenly."

"What happened?" Came Tintin's groggy voice.

"You past out…again." Audrey groaned.

"What's going on lately?"

"Too much to drink?"

Tintin rolled his eyes. "I don't know how it could've happened…"

"It's my fault…" The Captain stated. "I wanted to get your mind off Audrey's disappearance."

"Sure Captain." Tintin smirked. "By the way, what are you doing in Brussels?"

"I'm working on a story. There's been a series of robberies."

"That's not the only reason you were in Brussels…" The Captain mumbled, using his eyes to gesture toward Tintin.

Audrey snorted. "I should go."

"Wait! I… I don't want you to be angry with me. I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Tintin called, jumping up and grabbing Audrey's hand.

Her eyes were glassy, she was upset and she had a right to be.

"I forgive you, but I'll never forget."

Tintin nodded and let her hand go. He felt sick and his dizziness was returning.

The next morning Tintin headed to the building for the newspaper he worked at, Le Petit Vingtième.

When he got his story assignment he was a bit shocked. He was going to be covering the same robberies as Audrey.

_I hope she's not angry anymore_. He thought as he headed back down the street towards the police headquarters. _I just don't recall being drunk or even going to the bar!_

Tintin laughed to himself, of course he didn't remember being drunk!

Still he felt bad that Audrey had seen him in the one time he had been drinking. What horrible timing it had been.

"Thompson, Thomson, how good to see you!" Tintin smiled warmly and shook the detectives' hands. He was at the local police station so he could pick up some reports before he headed to one of the crime scenes the next morning.

"Good to see you too Tintin my friend!"

"To be precise: good to see you."

"Do you have the reports I need? I'm going to be investigating the midnight robberies."

"Ah yes, here they are." Thomson stated, pulling out a packet of papers and handing them to the young boy.

"Thank you." Tintin replied, turning around.

"Hello, where is Snowy?" He asked. "Snowy? Snowy! I don't understand, he was right behind me a few minutes ago!"

Just then the station door swung open and there was Snowy, pulling someone along by their pant leg.

"Hey, stop it! No, Snowy, stop!"

The victim looked up at Tintin and groaned out from under her hat.

"It seems Snowy's brought in quite a catch." Thompson laughed and Thomson joined in.

Tintin reached down to pull Snowy away, but he began to growl.

"Snowy, bad dog! You know you're not supposed to growl at people!"

"No, it's fine. I guess I deserve it anyway." Audrey laughed.

Tintin laughed too. "Looks like we'll be working together on this one." He smiled, holding up the police reports.

"Oh, that should be nice. Working on the same case and all." She replied.

"Was that sarcasm or have you actually forgiven me?"

Audrey sighed. "I forgive you. The Captain convinced me the other day. I guess seeing you like that… just made me unsure."

"No, it's quite reasonable. Would you mind if I walk you back to your hotel?"

"Oh, I was actually on my way to get something to eat."

"Do you mind if I accompany you? I mean, if I'm not intruding that is."

"No, of course not. I'd enjoy the company." Audrey looked down at Snowy who was wagging his tail fiercely. "And I assume you're satisfied."

Snowy barked. Audrey knew what Snowy was getting at all along. He wanted them back together. He was a clever dog.

The three found a cozy, outdoor café. Tintin ordered ginger beer for him and Audrey (making sure it really was ginger beer!) and the two toasted to their renewed friendship, or more than friendship…

"You know Tintin, back on the Titanic…I was going to tell you something."

"Yes?" He said, leaning forward across the table.

"I was going to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Audrey." He whispered and caressed her face with his hand.

She leaned forward to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"I have a feeling we're being watched…very intently."

The two looked down to find Snowy staring at them. His eyes were narrowed and he was watching the two very, very closely.

Tintin wanted to kiss Audrey back, but Snowy was making him feel awkward.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Snowy turned his back to them and huffed irritatedly. He couldn't believe his best friend was bothered by him watching the unfolding romance.

Tintin leaned over again and kissed Audrey passionately on the lips and she kissed him back. Things were finally going his way… or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Sketchpad

**Author's Note: **Sorry updates are slow. I'm busy and my updates will be spread out like this most likely from now on. Thanks, read, review and enjoy! :) By the way, thanks again to **z3eldafan**.

**Ch.5- Sketchpad**

That night there came the sound of shattering glass. Tintin awoke with a start, jumping out of bed and flying to the nearest window. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear shouts and could see bright flashes of light coming from around the corner.

From his window Tintin had a fairly good view of Brussels. He could see down towards the marketplace, but this light was coming from around the corner down on a street hidden by several tall buildings.

To his surprise another light flashed back, this one coming from the building just across the street from his. It was a bright, white light and it flashed quickly as if someone was using a mirror.

Tintin forced his gaze from the window and wandered down the hallway from his room to the guest bedroom where the Captain was staying.

Tintin pounded on the door, still half asleep.

"Captain! Captain? There's something going on outside, can you hear the shouts? I saw a strange light."

"Go back to bed lad." Came a grumble, followed by a few short snores.

"It's no use." The boy mumbled and looked down at his dog who was following him back and forth down the hall.

Too tired to deal with the Captain and somewhat believing he was just sleepwalking, Tintin hurried back to bed. He was asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow.

Later that morning Tintin woke up a his regular time. He quickly dressed and began his morning stretches.

"Good morning Captain." He smiled when the Captain walked past his room, his hair a complete mess.

"Good morning, doing those ridiculous exercises again I see?" He groaned and sipped from the mug of coffee in his hand.

"Oh come on Captain, it's good for you to stretch. You should try it with me sometime."

Captain Haddock snorted and almost spit the coffee back into the cup.

Tintin simply rolled his eyes and continued his routine.

After breakfast Tintin remembered the odd light, but figured it couldn't have been anything more than a dream.

"I had this peculiar dream last night that I heard shouts and glass breaking…and I saw this strange flashing light."

The Captain looked up at Tintin from his newspaper. It was a look of confusion with a dash of suspicion. "That's odd. Maybe you should have your head examined?" He joked and Tintin laughed.

"Good one Captain, now I have to go. I'm visiting the robbery scene this morning."

"Are you sure it's not just another date?"

Tintin blushed. Somehow the Captain had managed to discover all the details about Tintin and Audrey's outing.

"No Captain, it's not another date. How did you find out so much about that anyways?"

The Captain winked. "I have my sources." He laughed, glancing down at Snowy.

Tintin's eyes got huge and he threw a look of disgust at his dog before putting on his coat and heading out the door.

He was met halfway down the street by Thompson and Thomson.

"I say Tintin, did you hear? Another robbery has taken place last night at Harrington's Jewels."

"To be precise: there's been another robbery."

"No, I hadn't heard…" Tintin's voice trailed off, beginning to recall his dream.

_Maybe it hadn't been a dream at all?_ He thought.

"Is Audrey already at the scene?"

"Ah yes, in fact she says she has something to give you."

Tintin nodded his head and hurried down the street, trying to keep up with the bumbling detectives.

What could Audrey possibly have to give to him?

When they reached Harrington's Jewels Tintin realized that the sound of breaking glass had obviously come from the window, but what about the light? Had his mind just made that up?

"Tintin, there you are." Came Audrey's voice.

Tintin turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. Well, at least that's what he considered her now.

"The Thompsons said you have something to give me."

Audrey laughed and held up Tintin's green notepad.

"Oh, I was wondering where I put that."

"You left it on the table yesterday evening."

Tintin reached out to grab the notepad, but Audrey smoothly held it out of his grasp in the last second.

"I haven't looked inside yet. I was planning on waiting to raid it of clues until you got here. I figured it would be more fun that way." She teased.

Tintin blushed, still trying to grab it away from her, but she was too quick. Eventually, he gave up.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" As Audrey began to flip through the notepad's pages her taunting smile turned sour.

"What… what on Earth is this?" She mumbled and waved the notepad in the air.

Tintin groaned. She had the wrong notepad.

Tintin stood beside Audrey to see what she was looking at.

"Why, these aren't clues!"

"No, what you have there is my sketch book…"

"Your sketch book? You…**sketch**? And…" Her voice cut off.

Oh no, Tintin thought.

"You…you…"

Tintin groaned, he remembered that sketch.

"Why would you sketch **me**? Why?" Audrey demanded, narrowing her eyes and whirling to face Tintin.

"I… I don't know. You looked beautiful that night." He reasoned, remembering how gorgeous Audrey had looked in the lacy, sky colored dress and sapphire necklace.

"But why would you draw me is what I'm asking. You should've asked first." She said, she sounded hurt and Tintin automatically began to feel bad. He had only drawn Audrey because he didn't think he'd ever see her again and wanted to remember her.

Tintin was about to apologize when he was interrupted by a series of shrieks and nervous giggles.

"Ah, it's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'd know him anywhere!" Came an awkward conversation in a loud whisper.

Tintin was tapped on the shoulder by a young girl his own age with dark brown hair and freckles. She was quite pretty.

"Are you Tintin?" She asked, but didn't wait for a reply and continued talking.

"Would you please sign my notepad?" She giggled and thrust a pen and paper in front of him.

Tintin glanced over and saw a whole line full of laughing young girls, all with pens and paper.

"Um, sure, but do me a favor and tell me why…"

"It's your fan club! We love you Tintin!" The girl burst out and kissed Tintin square on the lips.

Tintin shook his head, hoping he wasn't blushing again, but he was.

"Hey, maybe if you ask him he'll draw a picture of you too." Came Audrey sarcastic voice. Her arms were crossed, this couldn't mean anything good.

"Really?" The brunette asked, staring at Tintin dreamily.

Other girls were beginning to crowd around, getting closer and louder by the second.

"Who's she?" One girl asked Tintin and gestured to Audrey.

"Oh, ah, that's my girlfriend Audrey." He replied.

Then the Thompsons came to escort out all the girls and explain that this was a crime scene and you need a permit to get in.

Tintin took his sketchpad from Audrey and hurried back to searching for clues. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
